Cinco razones para odiarte
by Ayleen Bakker
Summary: Al cerrar la puerta ese día, me di cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora entre los dos solo existe la palabra "conocidos" y aquella puerta cerrada fue lo que marco nuestro adiós. —Te amo…— Susurre sin importarme si lo escuchas o no, si sientes lo mismo o no, solo quiero que lo sepas, que sepas que este sentimiento no se va tan rápido. /AU/ 2786 , leve mención de 5986.


Los personajes de Katekyo hitman reborn! NO me pertenecen, de ser así, Haru hubiera tenido más participación en la historia.

* * *

**_C_**_inco__ razones para odiarte._

_"Tengo Cinco razones para no quererte, para despreciarte, para decir que eres lo peor que se ha cruzado en mi camino, pero aun así tengo dos razones para no sacarte de mi vida."_

* * *

Resople de rabia al verlo frente a la puerta de mi casa, el cabello chorreando y la ropa empapada, ahí frente a mí se encontraba la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos.

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

En el momento que escuche el timbre baje lo más rápido posible con una sonrisa en la cara, esperando que la persona que se encontrara llamando a la puerta fuera nada más y nada menos que Gokudera Hayato, pero no, al contrario de eso Tsunayoshi se encontraba frente a mí, jadeando de cansancio y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta para no caer.

Mi primera reacción fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara y encaminarme nuevamente a mi cuarto, molesta por el hecho de que ese sujeto se atreviera a venir a su casa.

— ¡Haru, ábreme por favor! — Su grito sonaba de súplica, pero le ignore y me puse lo auriculares y seguí realizando mi tarea, esperando a que se fuera y dejara de molestarme.

El sonido del timbre me distrajo nuevamente, pero decidí dejarlo pasar y concentrarme en mi tarea, pero eso no lo detuvo. Siguió y siguió ese estúpido sonido, molestándome, distrayéndome, fue tanto la irritación que me provoco que baje con pasos fuertes hasta la puerta, y la abrí de golpe.

— ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES!? — Grite en cuanto dejo de timbrar, para después mirarme a los con una clara mirada dolida.

No…

No me mires así, maldito desgraciado, no lo hagas, no me hagas caer, ya no quiero más, deja de hacer eso.

Odio la forma en que me miras, en cómo me controlas con esa estúpida sonrisa, esos estúpidos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba en su momento.

**Primera razón para odiarte: Tu mirada.**

—Haru, ¿Me dejas pasar? — Su voz sonaba un poco ronca, cosa que mi hizo sonrojar de sobre manera.

—S-Sigue…— Respondí tartamudeando y dándole espacio para pasar al interior de la casa.

¡Me desespera tu voz! La odio, odio que me hables de esa manera, odio que uses esa voz cuando quieres algo conmigo. ¡LO ODIO!

**Segunda razón para odiarte: Tu voz.**

Me dirigí a la habitación de mis padres, para darte algo de ropa, que muy a mi pesar te quedaría algo grande. Suspire y tome lo primero que encontré, un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de mangas largas.

—Toma, el baño esta al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda, es mejor que te des un baño caliente para que no tomes un resfrió. — Susurre entregándole la ropa e indicándole con mi mano hacia donde tenía que ir.

No respondió nada y simplemente me dedico otra sonrisa, haciéndome sonrojar a un más, obligándome a ocultar mi cara entre mis manos e irme a sentar en el sofá de la sala.

—Y-Yo espero a que acabes… También debo darme un baño... —Susurre lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara, pero su leve carcajada me hizo encogerme en mi sito y morder mi labio con fuerza.

—Báñate conmigo. —

Me quede congelada en mi lugar, con los ojos abierto como platos, levante la cabeza con demasiada rapidez, provocándome un dolor de cabeza que hizo que cerrara mis ojos.

— ¿Qué? — Mi voz sonaba como un susurro ahogado.

—Báñate conmigo. —

**Tercera razón para odiarte: Tu manera de hacer que me confunda.**

Mordí mi labio con fuerza y me encamine a hacia donde él se encontraba, con la mano en alto le propine una cachetada tan fuerte que la mano me quedo doliendo. No me di cuenta en que instante las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, dejando un rastro en mis coloradas mejillas y cayendo en mis labios.

El con la cara volteada y el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, solo me dedicaba una sonrisa perturbadora.

—Con un simple "no" bastaba, además, era broma, no haría eso con nadie que no sea Kyoko-chan. — Su voz cortante, como daga se introdujo profundamente en mi corazón, llenándome de dolor y de odio, por lo que solo baje la cabeza y pronuncie un leve "lo siento" y me aleje de él.

Suspiro y me agradeció para después retirarse hacia el baño sin dirigirme la palabra, dejándome en sala.

Justo en el momento que el desapareció abrase mi rodilla y escondí mi cara en ellas dejándome llevar por el llanto, y terminar recostada en el sofá, donde poco a poco me fue venciendo el sueño.

**Cuarta razón para odiarte: La forma en que juegas conmigo.**

Desperté al sentir el aroma del chocolate caliente que venía de la cocina, lleve una mano a la cabeza ya que esta me dolía y mis ojos aun me dolían, me picaban demasiado, por lo que lleve mi mano y comenzó a pasarla por mis ojos para que estos dejaran de picarme.

—No deberías hacer eso. — Llegaste con una taza de chocolate y dejaste a un lado, mientras te sentabas a un lado mío y me atraías hacia ti.

—No te entiendo Tsuna-san— Te llame como hace mucho no te llamaba, tú simplemente suspiraste y pasaste uno de tus brazos por mis hombros para que me apoyara en tu pecho.

—Ni yo me entiendo Haru. —

Se formó un incómodo silencio en el cual no quise romper y simplemente espere que las ganas de sollozar vinieran nuevamente.

Me lastimas, me provocas un dolor incontrolable, te amo, pero te odio, no soporto tu presencia, pero no puedo vivir sin ellas. Dime ¿Acaso soy una demente por seguir así?

— ¿Estas con Gokudera? — Susurras apoyando tu frente contra mi cabeza, esa pregunta me hizo sonreír levemente y comencé a reír sin poder contenerme. — No es gracioso. — dijiste mientras seguía riendo.

Pase mi mamo por mi boca para cubrirla, y tratar de calmarme un poco.

—Somos amigos, él es mi apoyo cuando quiero llorar, aunque me dice patética cuando lo hago. —Le respondo sonriendo, mientras le veo suspirar, su mirada perdida me hace imaginarme muchas cosas. — ¿Piensas en Kyoko-chan? ¿Qué es lo que intentas Tsuna-san?

Simplemente asentiste soltando un suspiro, negué con la cabeza y me levante de mi lugar para ponerme frente a ti.

Es hora de enfrentarte.

—No es bueno desear _"de esa forma"_ a tu ex novia, teniendo novia, Tsunayoshi. —

— ¿Quién ha dicho que pienso eso de ti? — Respondiste soltando una carcajada, haciendo que negara con una sonrisa en la boca.

—Di lo que quieras, yo lo sé. —

—Enloqueciste, Haru. —

—Lo sé, Tsuna. —

Suspiraste y me tomaste de los hombros para bajar la cabeza directamente a mis labios, yo simplemente cerré los ojos esperando el beso. Pude sentir tu respiración cerca de mis labios, temblorosa, me acerque un poco a ti, rozando tus labios con los míos un poco, separándome de ti después de eso.

—Gracias, Tsuna-san. —

**Quinta razón para odiarte: El hecho de que me enamores cada día.**

* * *

Esa noche te quedaste en mi casa, sabiendo que se podría armar guerra si Kyoko se enteraba, pero no te importo y te quedaste a mi lado por un momento, mintiéndome, regresándome a aquellos momentos en los que estábamos juntos, ese hermoso momento en el que dormimos por primera vez juntos.

Oh, Tsuna-san, ¿Cómo olvidar todos esos momentos? ¿Cómo poder sacarte de mi mente si por momentos me haces pensar que me quieres, y después me haces pensar que me odias. ¿Dime, algún día me volverás a querer?

Todos esos pensamientos invaden mi mente, mientras veo tu rostro dormido, junto con aquella sonrisa que me trae loca desde que te conozco, suspire y te acaricie la mejilla como solía hacer siempre, me aleje de ti y me recosté a un lado de la cama, para dejar que las lágrimas silenciosas salieran de mis ojos derramándose por mis mejillas.

—Te amo…— Susurre sin importarme si lo escuchas o no, si sientes lo mismo o no, solo quiero que lo sepas, que sepas que este sentimiento no se va tan rápido. Fue así como poco a poco me quede dormida, dejándome llenar por la magia de Morfeo.

* * *

**Primera razón para no sacarte de mi vida: Los recuerdos tan inolvidables que cada vez que te pienso es como una quemadura permanente.**

¿Quieres llorar, Tsuna-san?

¿Me puedes ver llorar?

Ya han pasado días desde la última vez que estuviste en mi casa, desde ese día ya nada es lo mismo, mis sentimientos son más grandes que la última vez y me oculto entre las sombras para cuidarte de todo lo que pasa.

A pesar de morirme por dentro cada vez que te veo con kyoko-chan, solo puedo reír, reír como si fuera verdad, incluso aun hablo contigo, dejándome llevar por todas las cosas que me dices. Según Gokudera soy una "sumisa" contigo, yo solo rio a veces negándolo, a veces lo acepto, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo.

Si Tsuna-san es feliz con esa persona especial, y ya no me necesita en su vida, es mejor que ya me vaya olvidando de un "Tu y yo" por qué se bien lo que me dirás Tsuna-san.

"Te amé Haru, fuiste importante para mí, pero mi corazón ya cambio y eso no puedes evitarlo."

Se bien que simplemente seré un intento de amiga, y llorare, llorare todas las noches, besándote en mis sueños y soñando con muchos futuros juntos.

**Segunda razón para no sacarte de mi vida: Eres y siempre serás mi primer amor, la persona por quien me desvelaba en las noches, pero a pesar de eso, solo serán bonitos recuerdos.**

* * *

_**"El amor que alguna vez sentí, acabo en el mismo instante en que me lo dijiste, en el mismo instante en el que nos dijimos adiós, pero poco a poco volvió a crecer con los recuerdos, que solo son eso, recuerdos."**_

Al cerrar la puerta ese día, me di cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora entre los dos solo existe la palabra "conocidos" y aquella puerta cerrada fue lo que marco nuestro adiós.

* * *

_**O****dio como me hablas y tú forma de conducir.**_

_**Odio tu corte de cabe****llo y lo que llegue a sentir.**_

_**Odio tus espantosas botas y que me conozcas bien.**_

_**Te odio hasta vomitar,que bien va a rimar**_

_**Odio que sepas pensar y que me hagas reír.**_

_**Odio que me hagas sufrir y odio que me hagas llorar.**_

_**Odio tanto estar sola que no hayas llamado aún,**_

_**Pero más odio que no te pueda odiar, aunque estés tan loco, ni siquiera un poco lo he de intentar.**_

_"Diez cosas que odio de ti"_

* * *

Vale, esto ha quedado extraño, pero es algo que me han hecho escribir en mi clase de literatura y me ha parecido bonito tratar de cambiarlo un poco para subirlo a Fanfiction.

¿Les gustara? Si no, igual espero comentarios y criticas de como poder mejorar. Y para aquellos que me pidieron una continuación y una explicación de mi pequeño escrito de "Somos unos desconocidos" La tendré lista en unas semanas.

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en "Somos unos desconocidos"!

Bueno, nos leemos en la próxima.


End file.
